Hidden Behind the Skin
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: When the turtles find a human girl with Heavenly powers they soon find out that there is someone always out there who is always watching them. But can they help her escape from her past and the pains that came with it? Only time will tell. And maybe in the mean time they kind find out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

HIDING BEHIND THE SKIN. BY: Girl Supersonicboy

running was the only thing that could save me now. i had this one chance to get away and it would never come again. rushing out of the front doors i was met with a army of the ninja's that had taken me prisoner for my whole life. "give up, you're out numbered!" one of them spoke to me through their mask. i had to smile at how wrong they were. "true, but you are all out matched!" raising my arms to the heavens i began the chant. "my lord, give me the power to destroy all the evil that plages your world. so that it may be cleaned and be reborn with the wonders you have given to me." my arms began to glow a bright light and i felt my body beginning to vibrate. "Stop her! before it's to late!" they started to throw their weapons at me but it was useless. as every weapon came at me, it would only melt before it even made contact with me. "Lord, show the wicked and evil how you power me with your grace. Show them why they should fear your name! Show them NOW!" as soon as the word escaped my mouth, the light exsploided from my body and was sent out at in all directions. i could only hear the screams of pain as those stupid ninja's were blown away and sent to the pit where they belonged. then the pain came. as the light dissapeared from my body, i fell down to the ground feeling the energy leave my body. i smiled, i didn't care that when ever i did this that it would drain my body but just the thought of those ninja's never being a problem to the world ever again was enough energy to live with. laying my head down on the dirt ground i thought of the wonderful things that were out here in the real world. all the lights, all the sounds, all the people. oh how i missed being near so many people. the last time i had been near a large group of people was when i was five. oh how i missed being free and to do what i pleased. closing my eyes i could feel sleep taking me over. i didn't care that i was on the ground of a dirty alley, i was free and to me this dirt was as soft as a cloud. "thank you Lord, thank you for setting me free." opening my eyes one last time i thought i saw something running on the roof tops above me ,but i payed it no mind. must be my mind playing tricks on me. closing my eyes again, i chept them shut as i felt my body be lifted up by the strong arms of my Lord. but i was so wrong. as i slept , my freedom was once again taken from me and i didn't even know of it.

**So what do you TMNT fans think this is my first and i know that the turtles aren't here yet but I promise they will be in the next CHPTR. I promise it will be here soon. Please Review. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHPTR: 2

WHAT IS SHE?

Leo's POV: my brothers and i were out on another roof top sweep of the city when we saw it. a large white light that just shot up out of no where and sent out a blast of heat, making me and my brother topple over. "whoa, dudes what was that?!" Mikey looked like he had just read all his comics in the dark from the way his eyes popped out like they did. "it was a heat wave, but what caused it? nothing here in the city can cause something like that." Donny looked almost afraid of what happened. "well, what ever it was we need to check it out." i knew that what ever did cause this had to be very powerful and very dangerous. "well then lets go Fearless, lead the way." Raph had this look on him that reaped of sarcasum. "well Raph, how about we head for the building where the light came from for starters." Raph just rolled his eyes. "come one dudes! what ever made that has to be HUGE!" just like always, Mikey was already two steps ahead of us and was on the next roof over. "Hold up Mikey! we don't know what it is!" Donny rushed after him screaming all the possible things it could be. "well we better catch up with them. come on Raph." as we made our way after our younger brothers, i had this funny feeling that what ever this thing was it was going to change our lives forever.

Donny's POV: as we made our way to the building where the light came from, i noticed that a lot of things were either burnt or dead. from plants to rats that lay still on the streets. "Leo are you seeing this?" Leo nodded. "everything is destroyed. what ever this thing is, it looks like it killed them." i nodded back. what we were dealing with was nothing normal ,but when is anything normal in our lives. "yo Donny, Fearless, come over here and see this." Raph and Mikey were looking over a roof that was looking out into a park. walking over, what Leo and i saw was devistating. everything was burned to the ground and was as black as ash. all the trees looked old and dead, the animals lay on the ground to never move again, and any human that was in there was laying down on the ground motionless. "what ever this thing is, it's taking all the life and energy from all living things. it's killing them." i couldn't believe it, i was starting to think we shouldn't go after this thing. "hey, look over there." Leo pointed over to a building that looked like a lab. all of its windows were shattered and its walls were burnt a dark black. but out in front of it was a girl standing there with her arms held high. "she's still alive, but how?" "Think Donny. if everything else is dead, who do you think caused it?" Raph made a good point. but it didn't matter, as the girl fell to the ground i could see she had little energy to stand and she looked almost pail. "she needs help." jumping off the roof, i made my way over to her. "Donny are you crazy! she might hurt you." soon Leo was following me with great speed to stop me. "like your going to be able to stop him Fearless." soon Raph started out on the chase after me. "hey Dudes! don't leave me here!" and lastly Mikey joined in on the run. as i made my way over to her i saw that she was now out cold but she was still breathing. as i reached her, i felt something was off. and why was it so hot over here? as the others made it they to felt the heat. "is it just me or is this place burning?" Mikey tried to fan himself with his hand. "this is odd, it's the middle of October and its this hot out? didn't we just have some snow a few days ago?" Leo was right, it had just snowed and it was still to cold out for this heat. bending down i placed my hand down on her arm and was met with a hot sensation. "YOW! she's hot!" everyone looked at me funny and Mikey started to laugh. "wow Donny, you don't even know the girl yet and you already have the hots for her." "Not like that Mikey! i mean she's burning hot." everyone looked down at the girl with curiousity. then Raph came over to the girl and touched her. "WHOA! Donny's not kidding, she's like a oven." Leo looked at her with his 'this is dangerous' look. "we need to get her out of here. if the cops find her and she that she's untouchable they'll flip." Raph gave off a snort as he rubbed his hurt hand. "and how are we going to do that Fearless? we can't hold her." looking over at a trash can i saw something that would solve that. "there." running over to the can, i pulled out a large heavy rug that looked big enough to cover her. "we can use this to rap her up in and then we can get her out of here." everyone nodded and rolled out the rug. as we, difficultly, placed her on the rug we rapped her up and Raph took her. just as he had her, the cops sirens blaired out and we could see the lights in the distance. "lets get out of here before we're shot down." as we rushed off, i saw how the girl's eyes kept on fluttering. she must be having a nightmare or something. as we made our way home, i could only think of what master Splinter would say when he saw what we brought home with us.

**Review Please or I will blast you with all my awsome Mind Controll and make you review!**

**MUAHHHHAAAAAAAA!**

**;-P**


	3. Chapter 3

CHPTR: 3

Names

Girl's POV: water, i could smell water and it didn't smell to good. i could feel the dampness of this place against my skin, cold and sticky. i wanted to open my eyes but i was too tired to do it. i could feel that who ever was carrying me was not jumping anymore, thank goodness, and now was walking slowly. then i heard voices, there was more. "what do you think of her Dudes? i mean, she can't be normal right?" this voice sounded young and it had a little bit of ignorence in it. i guess that ninja group starts young, after what i did to them they'll probably need to start younger. "i don't know what she is Mikey, but whatever she is it can't be good." now this voice sounded older and had a bit of worry in it. "i don't know Leo, the foot might have done things to her. maybe she was just defending herself." i liked this voice, softer and sweeter then the one called Leo and it sound like this one was a lot smarter then the one called Mikey.i wonder who the foot is that he's talking about, maybe those ninja's? "yeah Donny, she's just going to defend herself by blowing up half of a town and killing everyone in it. yeah, i think she's harmless." this voice scared me, this voice was rough and sounded very big. whoever this voice was i didn't like and he was the one carrying me. "well Raph, until we get home and ask master Splinter about this we wont know." the sweet voice called Donny spoke out in my defence. i didn't know why but i felt like i could trust that voice. "Donny's right, until master Splinter can do his mojo thingy, we can't just think she's a bad dudette." two things: 1) what do they mean by their masters mojo thingy and 2) what in the world is a dudette? "we're here." listening, i could hear what sounded like a large door being opened and closed and i could tell that we were in their house. "put her on the coach Raph." as the one called Raph placed me down on what was called the coach, i could feel my strength coming back to me a little bit. i slowly cracked my eyes open to see a little bit. everything was blurry and it was hard to tell what something was but i could see enough that i was in a place that looked like a house. looking over to my left i saw a tv with a table in front of it with a jar of flowers on it. looking to the right i saw a kitchen, i think, and some stairs that lead up to another room. looking back at the four who had brought me i heard them speak. " better go get master Splinter Leo." i watched as the one called Leo walk off into a door near the kitchen, was it just me or was their something on his back and why did his skin look so green. must be the lighting or something. "Raph could you go get my medical kit from the lab?" then the figure of Raph left with a growl and i was left with Donny and Mikey. "why do you need your medical kit Donny? none of us are hurt." Mikey was now sitting down on the floor near my feet. "she might be Mikey. i just want to see what the Foot had done to her. knowing them it can't be good." so that's what those ninja's called themselves, kind of dumb if you ask me. who in their right mind would name their group after a foot? it sounds like a group for feet doctors. then Donny came near my face and i closed my eyes before he saw that i was awake. "here Donny, take your stupid med kit." hearing a loud thud, i guessed that Raph had tossed it at Donny with a great force. "thanks Raph." i could hear Donny fiddling in the bag looking for something. "what you looking for Donny?" Mikey asked and i was glade he did since i couldn't see. " a thermomiter, i want to see what her temperature. here it is." i listened as Donny placed down the bag i felt something being placed between my arm and side. "what the?! are you guys seeing this?" "no way Dude! that's fast!" "that's not normal!" sneaking a peak, i saw as the thermomiter's red liquid rise at a fast pace until it reached the top and stopped. closing my eyes as Donny took it away, i knew that my body would get hot after each event but i never knew i would get that hot. "it says she's over 115 F. and that's as far as it goes." wow, i was that hot! that was cool and scary at the same time. "how is that even possible Donny? she shouldn't even be alive." "i don't know Raph but what ever is causing this it looks like it doesn't bother her." he was right i didn't even feel hot, just cool. "Donatello." a new voice, this one sounded much older and he sounded a little bit mysterious. "Master Splinter." so this was their master they were talking about earlier. "Leonardo has told me that you have brought someone back with you." there was this stillness in the air that made me think of my days back in my prison, silent but always knowing that someone was listening and waiting. "yes Sensia, but she," he stopped and the one called Splinter spoke. "Leonardo has told me everything already Donatello." i could tell Donny was trying to stand up for me but he had to listen to his master. i could hear foot steps coming over to me and i could smell inscents of vanilla and rosemary. "my sons do you know what she is doing?" no one answered but i could tell that they were either shaking their heads or shrugging. "the whole time she's been here she has been listening to us." uh oh, i'm busted. i could feel my energy filling my body as i sprang up and moved away from them. turning to face them, i still couldn't see clearly but i could see that they were not happy to know that i was awake. now what am i supost to do?

**sorry about the wait. Christmas break took me by surprise. but now it shall continue. **

**Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Girl's P.O.V:

Okay here's my situation. I was now standing up to four Ninjas and their master with my sight still blurry and I only had a fraction of my strength back. In this fight, the odds were in their favor but I wasn't going to show them that. "Wow, she's fast for a dudette." The one called Mikey spoke and I felt a little offended. "What! Can't a girl be quick?!" I asked and I mentally slapped myself, was I just having a conversation with the enemy. "Not that quick no." Raf spoke and I could just imagine the look he had on his face. "Okay, let's not get too hasty here. We don't want to hurt you." Leo spoke and I had to laugh slightly. "That's odd; I was just about to say the same thing to your guys." Raising my hands into a defensive pose I backed up to only have them follow. "Look, just show me the exit and I won't have to let you guys get beat up by a girl." I said with a cocky smile. "Like someone like you could do anything to us." Raf said and I laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Raising my hands above me, I began to silently pray. Even though my eyes were still blurry, I could tell that my hands began to form glowing orbs. "What the Shell is she doing?!" Donny shouted. "Who cares?! Just stop her!" Raf said and he charged at me. "Bad move big boy." Swinging my hand at him, the light from my hand left and sent Raf flying into another one of the four. "Donny!" Mikey shouted. Suddenly my head began to pound and the light from my hands faded. Slowly I shank to my knees holding my head. "What did I do wrong?!" I asked. I only received this pain when I had attacked someone who didn't deserve it. Then it hit me, these four were on my side. Suddenly, I could feel someone wrapping their hands around my arms to hold me up. "Are you alright?" it was the one called Leo, and I nodded. "Forgive me, I truly thought that you guys were the enemy." Leaning into Leo, I rested my head against his chest and I noticed that it was rock solid. "Hey Donny, you okay over there?" Leo asked and I could hear a groan come from not too far away. "As I can be." "Then can you come over here and help me with… what's your name by the way?" Leo asked me a little shocked. "My name is Harmony." I said quietly closing my eyes as I began to relax into Leo. "that's a nice name. Harmony. Can you come help me with Harmony Donny?" I could hear someone walking up next to me, I guess it was Donny, and placed a hand down on my forehead. "Her temperature is gone but she's still warm. Bring her to my lab Leo." Soon Donny's hand was gone and the sounds of soft footsteps were heard leaving. "Can you stand?" Leo asked me. I shook my head, "I can't see anything. Everything is too blurry." Leo didn't speak but I was soon lifted into the air bridal style and Leo began to walk away.

Donny's P.O.V:

As I began to set up my medical kit, I heard the door open slightly and shut with a soft creek. Turning around, I saw Leo and the girl; I think she said her name was Harmony. "Place her on the bunk over there Leo." Leo nodded and he gently placed her down. Sitting down next to Harmony, I took her hand in mine to feel for a pulse. "You said your name is Harmony right?" she nodded but she never opened her eyes. "Pulse is normal." I said as I continued on with my examination. As I continued I noticed that Harmony's skin was extremely tight, meaning she was low on fluids. "Hold still for a moment Harmony while I place an I.V bag in you." Pulling over the needle, I gave Harmony a quick prick and the bag began to drink. "Ow." Harmony said annoying but with sarcasm. "Sorry. Now can you tell me why we found you outside burning up?" I asked as I continued on with examining her. "Over did it with a bomb you could say. I was trying to get away from the Foot and I over did with my escape plan." I nodded. "Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." I know it sounds odd but it was part of the examination. "I can't. Everything went blurry after I passed out. I can't make out things every clearly." I nodded and pulled out some eye drops from my medical bag. "Open your eyes." She did and I was shocked at what I saw. Instead of normal brown, blue, or green, Harmony's eyes were an vibrant pink. "Something wrong?" she asked and I shook my head. "Nothing, just your eyes are very…Interesting." Harmony smiled and nodded. "I get that a lot." Bending her head back slightly I squeezed three drops in each eye. "That should help in a little while." And watched as Harmony gave a few blinks, allowing the liquid to settle in her eyes. "Just give them some rest and you should be able to see again." She nodded and turned her head around the room. "Where am I?" Leo and I exchanged glances before Leo shrugged and stepped towards Harmony. "You're in our home. This is Donny's lab." Harmony nodded and placed her hands in the pockets of her white hospital pants. It only dawned on me now that she was wearing hospital clothes. She was wearing nothing but a white spaghetti strap shirt and her white pants were covered in patches of dirt. "Where did you come from?" I asked. Harmony didn't respond right away but she turned her gaze to me and started. "I came from the Foot's hide out. They kept me there ever since I was little." I was kind of shocked, usually when the Foot kept prisoners they usually tortured them but Harmony didn't have a mark on her pail white skin. The only thing that did look harmful was that she was dehydrated. "How did you escape?" Leo asked. "Gave them a good dose of power and sent them burning back to the pit." The way Harmony spoke sent chills up my spin, whatever she did to the Foot she meant every part of it. "Do you have any family you can go to?" I asked but Harmony only shook her head. "Not anymore." The room fell silent and I noticed how Harmony kept on yawning. "I think it's best if you get some rest Harmony. We can talk about this later." Leo spoke and I nodded. "Letting your eyes rest will also bring back your sight." Harmony nodded and I helped her lay down on the bunk. Covering her with a blanket, I watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "What do you think they did to her Donny?" Leo asked. "Knowing the foot, it can't be good. Come on, let's let her rest." Walking over to the door with Leo, I shut off the lights and shut the door leaving it open only a crack.


End file.
